Bella Cullen (A Twilight Story)
by A.Estrella
Summary: What if Bella Was the vampire? what if Edward was just a normal high school student and cant help but fall in love with Bella?
1. Chapter 1

OKAY! New twilight fanfic!

What if Bella was the vampire? Bella Cullen is the Vampire. 

"Rose I am _not_ going back to high school." I say through gritted teeth.

"Oh Bella don't be-"

"I could _kill_ someone!"

"Bells, you have been a vampire for-"

"Just a little more than a year! Not long"

"You are really grouchy today."

"Don't-"

"When was the last time you hunted?"

I swallow. "Not since last Friday."

She rolls her eyes, "this is why you think you can't control yourself Bella. You haven't hunted in four days!"

"Not my fault." I mutter. The truth was I hadn't hunted because I had been too busy with looking up different high schools. After my research I decided I wasn't going. I was going to kill someone. Rose, Emmett, Alice, and jasper had all been in the family for centuries. Me… I had only been in the family since my seventeenth birthday party, which was a year and a half ago.

"Carlisle is going hunting this afternoon, go with him."

And then there's Carlisle, my dad/step dad/not dad/vampire, and his wife Esme.

"okay." I say and go back upstairs.

"Hey Bella you might want to practice going a little slower." Rose muttered from the bottom of the steps. (I could hear her just fine) I chuckle and go into my room, picking up a book and making myself comfortable on the couch.

SHOULD I CONTINUE!?


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW CHAPTER! SOOOO PLEASE REVIEW!**

BPOV (Bella's Perspective)

"Rose I can't believe you're making me do this." I said tensing. She had gotten me all the way to the high school, but _not_ in.

"Bella I will personally rip open your throat if you don't do this." Someone said by my shoulder. I knew it was Alice. It's what happens when you become a vampire, you always know what's in your surroundings.

"Fine, but I'm dropping out after the first week." I snap.

Both Rose and Alice glared at me.

"I hate you both." I growl and go down a separate hallway to my new _fun_ class.

"Bella Swan?" the teacher asked. I think his name was Mr. Andrews.

"Cullen." I instantly correct, then hating myself for the question that followed.

"Moved on from your old life so quickly?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Makes it easier." I grumble and take a seat at the back of the class. The class started with the teacher basically saying welcome to Forks High I'm your English teacher. He made it about a ten minute speech, not to mention that it was boring as hell.

"Next week's assignment is to write a paper on the difference between lice and ticks…"

The bell rang and I was already out the door. I walked fast, but not so fast that I would get looks. I mean, I could out _walk_ any of these people if I needed to. I was aware of everything around me, the whispers-"it's that Bella Swan…" "She was really sick…" "Poor girl…"—the movements, the energy, and most of all the scents. There was only one boy out of all the rest that smelt good… just good. Not mouthwatering or anything. Most of the boys just smelt like shit… like actual poop.

I walk into the cafeteria, ignoring the boy that smelled good and made my way toward the "Cullen" table.

"I f-"

"Watch your language Bella." Alice said. She must have seen the future.

"You know what Alice-"

"Bella how did you learn such a wide variety of words in three days? You were practically cussing like it was a foreign language ever since you were born."

I glare at her. When she meant "born" she meant when I was "born" a vampire.

"Alice. Two words" I said, "Fuck. You."

She rolled her eyes and pretended to eat her meal. I stare down at mine and almost gag. It was an apple and a hamburger. I would have loved it, but human food almost always made me gag now.

"Oh, Bella's already got a lover." Rose said joining us.

Alice chuckles and I'm left sitting there looking between the two.

"Rose-"

"Shhh Bella he's coming over."

At that moment a boy with red hair came over and said, "Hey Bella."

I tried not to gag but I ended up pretending to choke on a piece of apple.

"I'm glad your back." he said.

"Thanks. So am I." I replied sweetly. The guy blushed and went back to his seat, I saw money changing hands and I smirk.

"Oh no-"

"HEY BELLA!" I look up and see Michel. Basically the meanest boy in all of history.

"WHERE ARE YOUR PARENTS? OH WAIT YOU HAVE NONE-"

"Leave her alone Michel." Someone muttered.

"ARE YOU AFRAID?"

I stood up and walked to him, slowly. I ignored Rose and Alice's protest in my head, (the vampire talk)

"Are you afraid?" I whisper so no one else can hear, except us vampires and Michel. We were standing chest to chest and it took everything I had in me to not lunge at his neck and kill him. But with both Rose and Alice in my head I didn't.

"AM I AFRAID? YOU ASK IF IM AFRAID?" he shouts right in my face.

I was losing hands balled into tight fists and my temper was rising.

"What is going on here?"

I look over and see Mr. Andrews walking over to us.

"Nothing happened sir." Michel says stepping backwards.

I get an idea and smile; maybe high school would be fun after all.

 **Okay sorry this is short! It's been a busy week… soooo…. This story is going to be updated on how many reviews I get. If I get at least 2 reviews each story I'll post A LOT quicker than if I get 0 reviews!**

 **ALSO! Edward is coming up in the next chapter! And Bella's past will be explained. Also her idea she gets… which is to basically to prank Michel A LOT.**

 **Haha I made up the homework assignment about Lice and Ticks… got any other weird homework assignments to make it interesting?! (sorry, it was a long day lol)**

 **Thanks to those who reviewed!**

 **Xoxoxo11**


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV (Edward)

Flashback:

I saw Michel stand and open his mouth wide. He was going to yell.

"Leave her alone." I mutter and he looks over at me and scowls. I was going to get it later…

"DO YOU WANT ME TO HIT YOU HARDER!" Michel screams in my face.

"Answer me."

I grit my teeth, "you're a piece of bull-"

He punched me again and I went sprawling on the ground in the back of the school. This is where all the kids went to smoke cigarettes and pot; I wasn't going to be found if I was knocked out.

"Never. Ever. Ever…" Michel said each word with a hit to the face. "Interrupt me."

I stayed on the ground, my nose and lip bleeding. Anger washed over me. Who the hell did he think he was? I got up on my feet and faced him.

"I got two words for you Michel." I say through clenched teeth, and a locked jaw. "Fuck. You."

He came at me but I easily dogged his punches this time. I had a new dose of adrenaline come through me and I landed a blow right beside his eye.

He backed away and touched his eye. It would blacken before tomorrow, for everyone to see. But so would my lip.

"Next time you might want to have some of your "buddies" to come help you." I say smirking, which made my lip hurt.

He gave me one last glare and disappeared around the corner.

When I got to the parking lot only two cars remained. Mine. And a black Volvo. There was a girl in the driver's seat talking on the phone and guy around my age in the front seat. As I got closer I realized it was Rosalie and Emmett Cullen.

I shook my head in confusion; their newest family member was Bella Swan. The rumor was that she was bi-polar and threatened to kill herself a couple of times. A year later she got really angry and made herself crash into a car head on at 90 miles an hour. Everyone died in the car crash but her. Later she was adopted by the Cullen's since she was only 17.

But of course, that's just the rumor.

I walk behind their car and head to mine about 10 spaces away. I take my car keys from my pocket and open the doors to my white Chevy Camaro. Out of the entire thing that happened today, at least I had a good car.

The last thing I saw as I drove away was Bella swan walking to the black Volvo.

BPOV

I watched as he pulled away in his Camaro and finally came from the cover of the school. I walked to Rose's car and hop in the back seat.

"Don't tell me, I already know it was a bad idea." I grumble to them.

"No Bella it was a more than _bad_ idea." She says turning to me. "What the hell were you thinking?"

I shrug. "Just because I switch some of my classes around doesn't mean you have to get all snappy on me."

"You changed your classes so that all of them would be with Michel!" she growled and turned back to the wheel and pulled out of the school. (Faster than was necessary) All the while Emmett just sat in the front seat reading some muscle magazine.

"Rose, I'm not going to kill him." I say and stare out the window. She laughed and sped back to our house. I was faintly aware that someone was there already but decided I didn't care as I walked through the front door and up to my room.

I heard Rose and some other voice talking; I didn't have to even tilt my head to know what they were talking about.

Rose: "sorry Bella's not in the best of moods right now."

Edward: "I just wanted to return her book, she must have dropped it."

Rose: "I can give it to her if you want."

Edward: "ya, sure. Sorry for coming at such a… bad time-"

Rose: "look, Bella just made a really big mistake and I need your help."

Edward: "what kind of-"

Rose: "I think he's trying to get back at Michel. She just changed all her classes-"

She stopped, because I was there. Leaning against the door frame.

"Rose thanks for telling me that Edward was here." I say bitterly.

"Oh Bella! I was just going to."

I snort and roll my eyes. I flick my wrist and she walks into the house.

Edward just stands there still holding my English book, looking at me with dark green eyes.

"Sorry about Rose, she gets a little over excited-"

"You shouldn't have switched your classes." He interrupts.

"That's none of your business." I say, keeping my cool.

"Do you know what he'll do to you?" he says, losing his. "He will find every way possible to make your life miserable." He snaps.

I shrug, "I've dealt with so much so far, I doubt he can hurt me now."

"No. he. Will. Hurt. You."

"Or really?"

"Yes."

"Like he hurt you?"

That shut him up.

"Look I understand you are trying to help, but you're not. I can handle my own stuff."

He pursed his lips and shoved the book into my chest.

"Don't come crying to me when he comes after you."

I let him have the last words until he was well out of hearing range.

"Vampires don't cry."

PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry this was so short, end of year testing and big tests are coming up in school… thx for your understanding…

XOXOXO11

I wanted to post this to let you know I'm still here Lol. That's why it's so short….


	4. Chapter 4

**NEW CHAPTER! Please review this one!**

"Bella if you try anything…"

"Rose you're the one that wanted me to come to high school, remember?"

"Yes, but-"

"It's not like I'm going to kill him." _Yet_ , I thought. "Besides, I bet he wouldn't taste very good."

"Bella!"

"Rose…"

She parks the car and I hurry to my first class, which is still English. I decided I didn't have to be in _every_ class that Michel was in, and besides I liked our teacher and his crazy assignments. On the way there however I bump into someone I'm not so happy to see. Edward.

Our shoulders brush as he walks past me, not bothering to look at me. I freeze. This is the first time we have actually touched and his smell washes over me like some of those crazy air fresheners out there. My mouth watered and my hands curled into fists. I turn around and watch him keep walking away. His hair waving back and forth with the rhythm of his walk, and his neck…

"That your boyfriend? Good thing I'm in the next class with him."

I whip around and growl, "Michel you better watch out before I snap your neck."

I leave him there, stunned, but not before I slip something into his backpack that had been hissing in my bag.

"Hello Bella." Mr. Andrews said.

"Hello." I say and head to my seat.

On the way there one of Michel's friends tries to trip me and I easily step over his foot.

"Shoe lace is untied." I say, and sit down.

"Ya right- damn it!" he ties his shoe, but not before I slip my second package onto his backpack.

I smile as the spider crawls onto the chairs leg and the underside of his desk. I wait a second, and then…

"Hey I think there's something on your desk." I say squinting my eyes.

"Ya right- OH MY FUCKIG GOD!"

"Stevens I don't think you should be interrupting my class-"

"S-SPIDER O-ON MY DES-K!" he chokes out.

"Mr. Stevens please calm- is that a black widow?"

The spider drops onto Stevens lap and everyone in the room goes still.

"Don't move…" Mr. Andrews whispers.

"I'm g-going t-to die."

I try to hold in my laughter but have to clap a hand over my mouth. Who knew he was deathly afraid of spiders…

"Miss s-Cullen would you please-carefully get up and get the jar behind you?"

I nod my head and reach back but I "accidently" let the jar smash onto the floor.

"That's alright Bella." Said Mr. Andrews, but I could see he was scared now.

"I think you should just call the hospital, because we all know he's going to get bit anyway." someone said from the front of the class. He takes out his phone and dials a number,

"Hello, yes someone was just bit by-"

"IT B-BIT M-ME!"

"Yes, by a black widow…"

"BEFORE YOU ALL GO HOME YOUR ASSIGNMENT IS TO WRITE ABOUT TODAYS EVENTS!" Mr. Andrews said over the commotion. We were rushed into the hall only to find another class out there as well.

"Michel was attacked by a snake sitting in the classrooms corner…" I heard someone say and then repeated whispers of the same thing.

"A coincidence is it?" someone said right behind me.

I turn around and come face to face with Edward. His smell washed over me again and I plug up my nose with my hand and stop breathing.

"Don't tell me you did- are you okay?"

I nod my head slowly but hold my breath.

"You're not breathing." He reaches out and grabs my shoulders and I instantly freeze. His neck was close. Close enough to bite.

"Bella!" Rose screamed from the other side of the room, "Walk away!"

And that's what I did, I walked away. Past the crowds, past the empty hallways, and past the parking lot. When I got to the woods, I ran. And ran. And ran.

I was in Alaska by morning.

 **Sorry this is short, longer update soon and hopefully faster. Review what should happen next!**

 **i know its been forever so im hoping this will hold you guys for at least today! but please review. i dont know if i should continue?!**


End file.
